Shantelle VS Jasmine
by Bondirescuelover
Summary: What happens when two girls fall inlove with the new boy in town? who will he chose?


I woke up to a horrible buzzing sound, rolling over I reached for my alarm clock and it bashed at it before climbing out of bed to get dressed. Walking slowly downstairs I dumped my backpack at the front door so I could make a quick escape. Mum, my stepdad and Ally who's my little sister were all downstairs already eating breakfast. I wasn't listening to what they were saying but I know for a fact that they were talking about me as well as talking to me, I choose to ignore them and not worry about what they were saying.  
"Honestly, Shantelle, this attitude…" I heard my stepdad say, that's all I heard.  
I tuned out and focused my mind on something else; turning to Ally she was making a mess of her food.  
"Whats the hurry with growing up so fast? Why don't you just enjoy being 15?" he added, im not sure what they're talking about now so I got up and walked out of the house to school.  
I didn't take me long to get to school, luckily I was running a little bit late so I didn't have to worry about walking over to my friends instead I headed straight to class.

I wasn't even paying much attention to what my friends were saying, we're out on the oval now. Im with Hailey, Lily, Amy and Claire. Claire and Lily are debating over something and knowing Lily, Lily's definitely going to win.  
"Omg" I started as I saw them off in the distant.  
I watched as they walked around the corner, one was blonde and was taller than the other, with a shoulder bag and his hands in his pockets while the other one had brown hair, was average height, had only one hand in his pocket and appeared to be looking directly at me smiling.  
"Who are those fitties?" Claire asked as she spotted them.  
"They're well beyond fit, they're lush" Hailey smiled.  
"They are sex gods" Lily added.  
"They must be newbies" I smiled completely stating the obvious "guys, its boy stalking time"

2 weeks later

It's been two weeks since Aaron and Robbie moved to our school, they're the newbies in case you were wondering. Aaron's older than Robbie by only a couple of minutes. I don't remember who told me but someone had said that they moved from London and own an organic shop. I've spent the past 2 weeks stalking Aaron and Robbie every chance I get lunch and recess and even before and after school. I'm on the ovals now, I can see them not to far away just chatting to each other, both with their hands in their pockets. I watched as Robbie did a few tricks with the soccer ball that was kicked towards him before he kicked it back to the boys.  
I'm in the library now, hiding behind bookshelves with Lily. Aaron and Robbie are on the computers using them for research I guess.  
"Don't throw that" I smiled before they turned around to see us lying on the floor under books.  
"Are you's alright?" Aaron asked.  
"Yeah" Lily smiled.

Im down by the dock now with Lily. Hailey and Claire are nowhere to be seen although Aaron, Robbie and Lucas are in plain sight. Lucas is Robbie's mate who he meant just a few days ago. We're on benches now, they're eating chips not too far away from us. As I turned to look at them they must have noticed, luckily im not sure if they noticed by I looked away quickly. As soon as they got up we immediately followed not too far behind.

2 days later

I'm down by the beach now, staring at the waves. I've been down here for a while. Im not sure if it was the uniform that gave it away or not but sure enough I had company. I looked up to see Robbie standing before me.  
"Hi" I smiled.  
"So" he started "Whats your name?"  
"Shantelle, and you are?" I asked although I already knew his name I was just pretending that I didn't.  
"Robbie, can I join you?"  
"Sure, why not?" I replied as I tried not to smile "So, are you glad you moved to Ridgeley?"  
"Yeah. Have you always lived here?"  
"Yeah. It's called God's waiting room, 'cause it's where people come to die"  
"I heard Ridgeley's the New Brighton"  
"Don't be stupid"  
"It's more peaceful here than London. I like to come to the beach. Write songs."  
"About what?" I asked.  
"I don't know. Life, the universe. How reality TV is brainwashing us"  
"Wow. So your into music then?"  
"Yeah, actually im in a band"  
"Really? What do you play?"  
"Im a bass player" Robbie seemed to smile.  
I hadn't noticed how amazing his blue eyes were but they are definitely amazing.  
"Whats your band called?" I smiled.  
"The stiff Dylan's"  
"So what do the stiff Dylan's sound like?"  
"Well, actually we've got a lot of influences, Radiohead, pink Floyd."  
"Will I better go, I had a great time" I replied as time went by.  
"I'll call you" Robbie smiled as he kissed my lips softly.

The first thing I noticed once I reached from friends this morning was that Lily was missing; I turned around to see Lily and Aaron holding hands. Immediately I walked up to them because it was the three of them Lily, Aaron and Robbie before long Jasmine from year 12 walked over and was all over Robbie. I walked away feeling upset and jealous, I mean why wouldn't Lily tell me that she was going out with Aaron? And what would Robbie see in jasmine? Why would he even go out with her?

Theres only an hour left of school and I have pe now, thankfully my friends are in my class. After getting changed our teacher Mr King decided that we're going to be playing hockey which is actually unlike him. I noticed Robbie and Aaron on the field; Lily wanted to talk to Aaron so I agreed to go over with her. As soon as we reached the out of nowhere Jasmine appeared and was once again all over Robbie. As soon as we got into the actual game lily passed the ball to me, I was about to hit it but Jasmine knocked me over so I was now lying face first on the ground.

2 weeks later

So Lily and Aaron have been dating for the past two weeks, although she's my bestfriend and all but to be honest with you I can't say that im not jealous that she has a boyfriend and I don't because I am. I just don't get what Robbie sees in Jasmine anyway. Lily told me that the stiff Dylan's are having a concert tonight so I asked Lucas to go with me; I need him for my plan. I've been told that there's this theory with guys that says that they are like elastic bands. The way it works is that at first they like to be all close, and then after a bit of being close, they have to stretch and get far away. And you have to let them. And then they come springing back.  
The concert was a small but interesting crowd, it was held on the beach. I ended up wearing black boots with my black singlet, grey cardigan and blue denim short shorts. Lucas spiked his blonde hair up, he wore black skinny jeans with black Nike shoes and a blue shirt, im not sure if he was trying to bring out his brown eyes or not but it worked in a way. I followed Lucas over to a table not far away from Robbie who kept staring at us; although Robbie is hot I looked away and pretended that I hadn't even noticed.  
"So what's the first thing that you notice in a girl?" I asked.  
"Your eyes" Lucas replied just as Robbie walked onstage.  
"You're so honest" I replied "And funny"  
"Good evening Brighton. We are the stiff Dylan's" one of Robbie's band mates said just before they started playing their instruments.  
'You spurn my natural emotions,  
You make me feel like dirt and im hurt,  
And if I start a commotion,  
I run the risk of losing you and that's worse,  
Ever fallen in love with someone,  
Ever fallen in love with someone,  
You shouldn't have fallen in love with?  
I can't see much of a future, unless we find out who's to blame,  
what a shame,  
And we won't be together much longer  
Unless we realise that we are the same' they sung. Throughout the whole song I danced with Lucas, Robbie kept staring at us, so hopefully it was working.  
Towards 10pm when the concert finished Lucas walked me home, I smiled as he kissed my cheek.  
"I had a goodnight" he smiled at me.  
"Me too, see ya Lucas" I replied as I turned towards my front door.  
"See you, beautiful" he replied.

I've seen Lucas around the school a lot today and to be honest he doesn't look very happy.  
"Hi Lucas, is everything okay?" I asked as I caught him in front of me walking towards the gates.  
"I hope your elastic band theory worked" he replied.  
"What?"  
"Lily told Aaron you only went out with me to make Robbie jealous. You're a heartless user. What you did, that's just pants, that is..."  
"I'm sorry-"  
"And I really thought, you thought I was a laugh"

We're in pe now, sir decided to play netball seeing as though he didn't feel up for footy or soccer.  
"I told you im sorry" Lily started as she throw the ball to her team mate.  
"I'm so beyond Valley of Loserville because of you and your big mouth" I replied.  
"I didn't mean to tell Aaron; I was just saying how much you really liked Robbie and it just came out"  
"Lucas thinks I'm a heartless user. He's going to tell everyone and now Robbie will hate me forever. If you weren't so loved up with cabbage boy you would have thought about that before opening your big mouth"  
"Oh just stop being so jealous Shantelle"  
"Jealous? What? Of Aaron? He's not even good enough for you Lily. Do you seriously want to spend the rest of your life picking out cabbages? At least Robbie has bigger goals, he wants to do music-"  
"Well, at least Aaron loves me. Robbie isn't even your boyfriend." Lily yelled at me.  
"Well, he would've been, if you hadn't put your big foot in it. You never wanted me to get Robbie, did you? You wanted to be the one with the boyfriend."  
"No, it's all your own fault, Shantelle. You scared Robbie away with all your scheming and pretending and you said Jasmine was fake"  
"I'm never talking to you again" I yelled.  
"Good"  
"End of" I replied before kicking Lily in the foot.  
"Miss Smith this is not the first time I've seen you behave like this. To the principal's office, now" our teacher yelled at me.

It's raining and yet our principal still insists that I spend the afternoon in the pouring rain. I looked to the left, I can see Lily and Claire off in the distant.  
"You've really pissed off a lot of people" I heard a guy say, I turned around to see Robbie standing there his hair was dripping wet and his hands in his pockets "Dave's really cut up. He's my mate, Shantelle"  
"I didn't mean to use him. You never called me when you said you would" I replied.  
"I handled it really badly, I know. But I didn't want to two-time anyone. Or hurt anybody's feelings" Robbie said.  
"So, you were thinking of breaking up with Jasmine and then you were going to call me?"  
"Yeah. And then I saw you with Lucas at my gig. I was gutted. But that's different now. Why did you tell Lily that my brother wasn't good enough for her?"  
"I didn't mean that. We were fighting.."  
"Does that mean that im not good enough for you, either?"  
"No, of course not.."  
"See, I thought you were different than that, Shantelle…. But you're not. You're just a kid. You only think about yourself" Robbie replied before walking away.

It's been a few weeks since I talked to Robbie yet alone Lily, Claire, Hailey and Amy. I've skipped school since then, mums not to happy so she's sending me to my Aunt's house although she lives in the area. Theres a school right near her house so mum said im transferring there. To be honest im not sure if anything will change. It's 6pm now and im walking along the shore of the beach back to my Aunts place, the beach is completely deserted. I arrived home in no time although she wasn't impressed.  
"And where have you been?" my aunty asked.  
"At mums" I lied, looking at the kitchen table I smiled "I've already had dinner so im going to bed"  
"Well your school uniform is on your bed" she added as I walked up the stairs.

2 days later

Im down by the beach now, just walking slowly along the water's edge with Robbie in sight. He's sitting there throwing rocks at the water. I wasn't up for talking to him so I turned around and walked back home.

2 months later

I've made a whole heap of new friends since I moved to Ridgepark high. I spend almost 24/7 with them, im down by the beach with a few of them, Cassie, Kyle, Liam, Ben, Sam, Jack and Casey. The others are in the water besides from me and Casey, we're just sitting on the beach staring at the stars. I heard footsteps, I looked up to see Robbie standing there.  
"Hi" Robbie started.  
"What are you doing here?" I replied.  
"I'll be back" Casey smiled as he got up and walked towards the others.  
"Where have you been? Why haven't you been at school? We're all worried about you" Robbie added.  
I didn't say a word instead I got up and walked home not even bothering to tell the others.

2 days later

I feel bad for not talking to Robbie, I mean say he did hurt me and say some pretty mean stuff but that doesn't give me the right to ignore him, does it? Which is why im walking along the shore of the beach hoping to find Robbie. Sure enough I found him sitting by himself. He looked up as soon as I reached him.  
"Hi" I started "I sort of need to ask you something because you'll know. You know, I don't blame you for not wanting to talk to me. What you said really hurt, but you were right. It wasn't me. it was beyond pants, and I am really sorry. I messed everything up with you, and with Lucas and your brother. I guess I was just jealous that Lily had a boyfriend…."  
"I broke up with Jasmine last night" Robbie started.  
"Oh" I said nervously I didn't know what else to say, I took a seat beside him.  
"You know, I wrote a song about you"  
"Really?" I asked happily.  
"It's called bitch in a uniform" he added "I wrote it when I was pissed off with you. But I still like you, Shantelle. Even though you are mad"  
"No, you don't" I replied.  
"I do" he added "I can't stop thinking about you. I was hoping… Maybe we can go out?"  
"Oh, no. I'm moving to Queensland"  
"What? What is wrong with you? You're so random"  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Dad lives out there and at first I said I didn't want to go but then I made a whole bunch of friends, so before I made friends I said I'd go out there."  
"It's just a shame, you're leaving"  
We both stood up at the same time, staring into his eyes he put his hand out so I went to shake it.  
"No, hold my hand, you Muppet, so we can at least walk together, so we don't look like sad guts."  
"Shantelle" a guy's voice started, I didn't turn around.  
Robbie was holding my hand, before long he let it go and cupped my face before leaning down to kiss me slowly. Once he stepped away I could see Casey standing before me.  
"What is this?" Casey asked "Are you two together or what? Shantelle I really like you but you said you didn't have a boyfriend and this doesn't look like that anymore. So what is it do you have a boyfriend or not, because I was coming over to ask you out."  
"I see how it is" I yelled at Robbie "you only want to be with me because someone else wants me"  
"So?" Casey asked "What is it going to be"  
"Goodbye Robbie" I replied as I turned to walk away with tears running down my face.  
"Shantelle wait up" Casey called.  
"Shantelle don't do this" Robbie added as they both chased me.

2 weeks later

It's exactly two weeks later, I've been in Queensland for two weeks and already I have a few friends. I'm in class now sitting next to Abigail, we're in English now. I told myself that I wasn't going to go out with any boys no matter how nice or cute they are because right now boys are confusing and are extremely annoying because they pretend to like you when they don't. I'm staring at my page, the door opened and someone walked in, I didn't look up because I was trying to work.  
"Shantelle" someone started, I looked up and everyone turned to me.  
Robbie was standing out the front of the class room smiling at me with his bass guitar.  
"There's something I didn't say to you back in Ridgeley" Robbie started.  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
"For two reasons, one being because were ever you go I go and two being because I wrote a song for you" he smiled.  
"And you think it will change things?"  
"Yes" he started "no"  
"Will which is it?"  
"I don't think it will change this but I want it to" he smiled as he smiled at me.  
I looked around the room everyone was staring at me just watching and waiting.  
'Stay, won't you stay?  
We can talk about nothing at all,  
We'll sit here and make up the words as we go along,  
They told me baby she's crazy,  
A little like you Robbie, everyone said you were nothing but troubling,  
Or that I know is that I've never been here before  
I don't need to pretend anymore.  
Strange, also strange  
When it feels bad being alone,  
Expect there is nobody else that im into,  
They told me baby she's crazy,  
A little like you Robbie, everyone said you were nothing but troubling-' Robbie sung before I run up and nearly knocked him over.  
Everyone clapped and cheered as he held my hand before kissing my lip softly.  
"Alright get out of here Shantelle Ridgley wants you back" the teacher laughed, to be honest I don't even now here name.  
"So does this mean we're dating now?" Robbie asked.  
"Yes" I replied as we walked out of the school hand in hand.


End file.
